Scrapper
Scrapper is a garbage compactor-themed monster that accompanied Fury, Sledge, Poisandra, Wrench, and several Vivix to Earth. He is the first monster to try out Sledge's magna beam. History Scrapper was seen in a cell. Scrapper was seen in a cell, while Sledge asks his monsters "Which one of you can destroy me a Power Ranger?" Scrapper tried to escape Sledge by creating a space large enough in the bars of his cell for his crusher arm to slip through. However, he was quickly caught by Sledge, who offered Scrapper freedom if he could obtain the Energems. He then worked alongside several Vivix, Wrench, Fury, and Poisandra to face off against the Dino Charge Rangers before Sledge arrived, prompting the battle to begin in earnest. Scrapper fought and easily defeated both Chase and Koda before the villains retreated. Scrapper was ordered by Sledge to follow the Rangers to their headquarters before returning to Sledge's ship to inform him of its location so they would destroy it and claim the Energems. Tyler Navarro, having stumbled upon the plot, arrived to confront Scrapper and prevented him from escaping in his ship by ramming it with his jeep, sending Scrapper flying out, after which point he fought Tyler. Wrench arrived to assist Scrapper in taking down Tyler before the others showed up to help. The Rangers used their new Dino Steel upgrades made by Kendall Morgan to discourage Wrench and defeat Scrapper. Sledge promptly used the Magna Beam to make Scrapper grow to destroy the Rangers. The Rangers called out the T-Rex Zord, Stego Zord, and Tricera Zord to form the Dino Charge Megazord: Tri-Stego Formation, destroying Scrapper with a Final Strike. Scrapper was seen when Kendall Morgan infiltrates Sledge's ship and was destroyed offscreen when Sledge's ship was crashed on Earth. Scrapper was among the monsters revived by Wrench as part of Doomwing's plot to divert the Rangers while going after Zenowing again. Due to the revival being sped up, Scrapper was rendered unable to speak, as unable to reveal the location of Ranger's base. He and the other monsters were destroyed by the Power Rangers. Personality Scrapper is a rough and tough alien cyborg. However, he is cowardly, sycophantic and dishonest to Sledge and desperate for freedom. He risks himself into any adversities and willingly does whatever it takes to finish a task. He is also sneaky and clever, as he is able to outmaneuver obstacles including when being imprisoned. His ignorance, however, leads to his downfall. Powers and Abilities *'Strength:' Despite being one of the early monsters, Scrapper is surprisingly powerful, being able to take Chase Randall and Koda out of there Ranger modes in just a few hits. He could send Kids sprawling with a single punch. *'Durability'-As a scrap based monster, he can take a lot of strong hits. Being smacked by Koda's Stego Shield did nothing . Three strikes from Tyler's T Rex Smasher did nothing and being bitten by it did the same. Multiple punches and stabs from the Dino Charge Megazord Tr-Stego Formation did nothing which included a hit to the face. *'Superhuman' Endurance-Despite his bulk, he was able to get straight back up after Moda threw himans when Tyler threw him down with his T Rex Smasher. *'Mouth Energy Laser Barrage:' Once enlarged, Scrapper can fire a barrage of purple colored energy lasers from his mouth. Arsenal *'Five-Clawed Right Arm:' Scrapper's right arm is a metal claw which he can use for melee combat. **'Hand Mimicry:' Scrapper can conceal his entire being into his right arm, which gives him speed, strength, agility and maneuverability. *'Flyswatter Left Arm:' Scrapper's left hand is a huge flyswatter which can be used in combat. A hit from the Triceratops Drill directly on it did not damage. Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Scrapper is voiced by Jeff Szusterman, who also voiced Master Xandred and Octoroo in Power Rangers Samurai. Notes *Scrapper is the first monster to: **Find the Rangers' base. **Be fought by the Dino Steel Mode. **Grow giant. **Be fought by the Dino Charge Megazord. See Also References Category:Sledge's Outlaws Category:Aliens Category:Dino Super Charge Category:Deceased PR Villains